I Touch Myself
by seamonkologist
Summary: Smutty little three-shot ? . Bella was supposed to be alone for the weekend, but there's been a change of plans. Rated M.
1. I Close My Eyes and See You Before Me

**So, super short little one-shot. Or maybe a two-shot. We'll have to see. I was sitting around, listening to iTunes on shuffle and _I Touch Myself_ by Divinyls comes on. And damn if it didn't get me thinking about this. So anyway, here you go, just a tiny little bit of naughtiness to get your weekend going.**

**Smeyer owns them, I just do naughty things to/with them.  
**

* * *

"You're sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Edward asks her again.

Bella rolls her eyes and I suppress a chuckle. "Yes, Edward, I'll be fine. Now you all go, have fun. I promise to stay away from all sharp corners and pointy objects. I'll probably just sit around reading until you get back on Sunday."

_Edward, she'll be fine. Alice would have seen if anything was going to happen to her._ He glanced over at me and nodded once. Turning back to her, he leans in to kiss her. The rest of the family and I slip out to the garage, giving them some privacy.

The Denail clan had called us a few days ago, wanting to meet up around the Canadian border for a weekend of hunting and catching up. We'd agreed, though Edward was reluctant to leave Bella, who had already planned on a "sleep over" with Alice for the weekend.

After some convincing from us and Bella, he'd finally relented, asking Alice repeatedly for hours if she saw Bella's furture change at all. According to Alice, the most exciting thing Bella was planning was bubble bath and a scary movie.

As Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper loaded into Emmett's Jeep, I helped Esme into the Mercedes.

_Edward, we need to get going now. Give Bella our best and hurry it up._

I heard a faint growl from inside, then him wishing her goodbye and a safe, boring weekend.

"Those two are so cute together, aren't they?" Esme asks beside me.

I smile warmly over at the love of my existence. "They are. I'm glad that Bella has come into our lives. She's been so good for Edward."

We lean in and gently brush our lips together, pulling away when Emmett makes loud gagging noises from the Jeep beside us.

"Come on! You're our parents! Keep that private!" Rosalie slaps the back of his head, making him wince as I chuckle again.

Edward finally emerges from the house and hops into the backseat of the Mercedes, opting to ride with us rather than put up with the teasing as he mopes.

"She'll be fine Edward," I reassure him, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the garage. As I turn around and head down the driveway, Emmett dangerously close behind me, we hear Bella from the porch call out 'Have fun!'

The ride is more or less quiet for the three of us. Esme and I hold hands over the center console and light classical music plays. Edward sulks in the backseat.

"I am _not_ sulking," he snaps at me.

"Edward, dear, it's okay to miss her while you're gone," my wife says. "Being away from your mate is hard. But Bella might enjoy a little alone time, and we'll be back on Sunday evening."

He sighs and straightens up in his seat. "I know. I just worry about her. She seems to get in trouble all the time. I worry about her being there alone all weekend. If Charlie hadn't gone for the weekend, I'd have made her go home."

_She'd never have let that happen,_ I think. "Let's just not worry about it, okay?"

Before he can answer, my cell phone rings. I glance at the caller ID. The hospital. I answer it on the second ring.

"Carlisle Cullen."

_"Carlisle, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you've requested the next few days off, but Dr. Katz has called in sick and we don't have any one else who can cover for him. Is there any chance at all that you'd be able to make it in?"_

I sigh internally. _I guess you don't have to worry, Edward. I'll watch over Bella this weekend. _"I can come in." I pull over on the side of the road. Emmett pulls up behind me. I can hear them already asking Alice whats going on. "What time do you need me?"

_"As soon as you can get here. You'll be working until midnight, if that's okay."_

"That's fine. I'll be there soon." I exchange goodbyes and snap my phone shut. Turning to my wife, I give her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry dear. You know I can't say no to the hospital."

Returning my smile, she nods understandingly. "Of course. Would you like us to call the Denali clan and reschedule?"

"No, no. You all go and have fun. I'll run back, we're not that far yet." I look back at Edward. "Will you drive your mother?"

"Of course."

We hop out of the car as Emmett leans out the side of his massive Jeep. "Carlisle, come on. You're going to miss out on all the big game!"

"I have responsibilities, Emmett. You all go have fun. I'm going to run home. I'll keep Bella company this weekend."

"You sure will," Alice says. I look at her questioningly, but she just shrugs and turns to stare into Jasper's eyes. I can't help but smile at the love my children have found with one another.

Walking around to the passenger side of the car, I kneel down to be eye level with Esme. "Send everyone my best and let them know I'm sorry I couldn't see them."

"I will." Leaning out the window and pressing her lips to mine, we share a brief intimate moment, ignoring Emmett's childish antics this time. "I'll miss you," she says softly as we break apart.

"And I'll miss you." One last kiss and I stand, bidding everyone else a goodbye. After they pull away and head down the road once more, I turn and run back towards Forks. I'll just go straight to the hospital, I figure, letting Bella have as much alone time as possible.

*****

At seven past midnight, I stride out of the hospital, waiting until I'm alone before taking off for home. It's late, and Bella is sure to be asleep. I'll just slip in and perhaps do a little reading, or work on some of the files I was planning on leaving for Sunday night.

The house is dark as I enter, the only sounds Bella's heartbeat and the sounds of her breathing. I head quickly into my study, closing the door, though I know I won't make enough sound to wake Bella.

I select a handful of files from my pile on my desk and set to work.

I'm just putting away my third file when I pause at noises from upstairs. Bella's heart begins pounding and I hear her groaning. She sounds like she's in pain. I drop my file and ghost up the stairs, my hand hovering over the doorknob to Edward's room when I hear, "Oh, yes."

Then the scent hits me.

For as long as Edward has been bringing Bella to our home, I've always noticed how sweet her blood smelled, but I'd never once craved it as the rest of the family had. Though pleasant, it didn't draw me to it.

But this scent was...heavenly. It was heady, tinged with Bella's natural floral scent. It was intoxicating. Bella was heavily aroused.

And if she was aroused, and alone, as she believed herself to be, then that must mean she was...

My own arousal shoots through my body, landing in my groin. I swallow thickly as I harden against my slacks.

_You monster! This is your son's mate you're becoming aroused over!_

But despite my brain yelling at me, I inhale deeply, taking in the scent again, even as Bella softly whimpers Edward's name from inside his room. She obviously does not know I am here. I step back, pressing myself again the wall across from the door. I can hear her panting lightly, the sounds of the bedsheets rustling as though she's writhing.

I close my eyes and am assaulted with the image of Bella, nude, writhing in pleasure, touching her smooth, young, warm body. She whimpers again and I harden even more. It's almost painful now. Stepping forward, I silently lean against the door, my nose near the seam between it and the door frame. Her scent becomes stronger and I greedily drink it in. Of it's own accord, my hand drifts down my body and presses against my erection, trying to relieve some of the pressure. It only futher arouses me.

"Oh Edward, please touch me," Bella begs into the silence.

I bite my lip to avoid the moan the threatens to fall from me. This is too much. I need to leave, but...I can't. I can't bring my legs to move, I can't pull myself away from this scent. So, with shame rushing through me, I make quick work of my button and zipper on my slacks, releasing my erection. I suck in another lungful of Bella's arousal, and a bead of fluid gathers at the head of my penis.

"I'm so wet for you. Taste me."

I close my eyes, wrapping my fist around my shaft and slowly pumping it up and down. I can hear her now, hear the sounds of her fingers moving against her slick flesh. With my eyes squeezed shut, I can almost see her. See her fingers dancing over the swollen bundle of nerves, spreading her arousal around, slipping between her folds.

"Ungh, yes," Bella moans. I hear her breath hitch and then her panting picks up its pace. "Oh fuck, yes."

Hearing the curse slip from between her lips is almost as erotic as hearing her moan and I glide my hand up and down my length faster. Her scent gets stronger, becomes more potent and I can tell she's nearing her orgasm. Her heartbeat is highly erratic now, her moans reverberating through the room. My hand is flying now, bringing me closer and closer to my peak as her moans turn to squeaks of pleasure.

Suddenly, Bella's breathing halts as she gasps out, "Oh fuck!" and I know she's climaxing. I frantically inhale her scent as I squeeze my shaft with one hand, imagining her wrapped around me, and cup my other hand over the head of my penis. releasing into my palm, fighting back a groan.

As Bella's breathing slows down and I hear her sigh in contentment, the reality of what I've done sinks in. I'm completely appalled with myself, horrified that I could debase my future daughter-in-law in such a manner. I quickly right my clothes and rush off to clean up. I shake my head at myself, entering my restroom to wash my hands. This absolutely can not ever happen again. And it will never be mentioned to any member of the family.

* * *

**Review it if you want me to make it a two-shot! It's up to you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Glad you all liked it so far. decided for at least a three-shot. If I'm not careful, it may become a full-fledged story. ;-)**

* * *

For the first time in a very, very long time, I was extremely nervous about talking with a human.

I'd paced the lower level of the house all night after my...experience on the third floor. I'd struggled with myself, resisting the urge to return to Edward's room, just to see if the scent lingered in the air.

Time and time again, I'd thought to myself _What would Edward think of what you've done?_ This thought was always shortly followed by _What would __**Esme**__ think? You're her mate!_

Throughout the night, I'd freeze whenever I heard Bella's breathing change or hear her moan. She murmured about Edward, and cried out once for Alice to drop the mascara.

Sometime around sunrise, a thought popped into my head that would have made me nauseous if I were capable of feeling that. Alice. Alice had seen it happen. That's what her cryptic little comment had meant. As soon as the thought was there, my phone was ringing. I dash to answer it, to prevent it from waking Bella.

As I pick it up, I hear, "That's not exactly what I meant, and yes, they will be mad, but ultimately, everyone will be okay. Let what happens, happen. Don't over think this one." And then she hung up on me.

What was that supposed to mean? Ultimately everyone will be okay? Let what happens happen? I'm so confused about all of this.

Then I heard Bella's breathing and heart rate change again, signaling that she was waking up. I listened raptly as she groaned, no doubt stretching out on the bed. Was her back arching, making her breasts rise up? I shake my head at my thoughts. This is so wrong.

Before she can come downstairs, I make my way into my study. Should I even let her know I'm here? She'd want to know she wasn't alone. Maybe I can say I came in this morning. But no, I don't like lying. _Just go and make your presence know. Offer to make her breakfast. Be a good host._

I walk at human speed to the living room as she's padding lightly down the stairs. She jumps slightly at the sight of me.

"Carlisle! I thought you'd all be gone until Sunday. Is Edward back? He wasn't in bed with me." Her confusion is clearly etched on her face, even as she blushes at her admission that they share a bed. Not that we hadn't all known.

I give her a warm smile. "The others are still away. The hospital called and needed me, so I came back. I worked last night and will again be working tonight."

"Oh," she says, nodding. She's plainly disappointed that Edward hasn't returned yet. "I'm sorry you'll have to miss out on your fun weekend."

"I have plenty of time for fun weekends. Besides, now I can appease Edward and stay here to take care of you," I say. But as the words leave my mouth, my mind jumps to images of me _taking care of her._ Running my hands over her body, watching goosebumps raise in their wake. Trailing my mouth over her, tasting every inch of her flesh. Inhaling that beautiful aroma straight from it's source. I shake myself as I start to harden, and quickly turn to the kitchen. "Can I make you breakfast?" I ask. Anything to distract myself.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was just going to have some cereal." Bella walks in beside in me, rummaging through the cabinets to prepare her breakfast.

As she pours her cereal and milk, settling in on a stool at the breakfast bar, I lean back against the counter furthest from her, but I can't take my eyes away as Bella stirs the cereal and lifts spoonful after spoonful to her mouth, her lips wrapping around the spoon to pull the vile smelling food from it.

After several bites, she notices me staring and blushes. "Um, so...what are you going to do today?" she asks.

I have the urge to just watch her all day, but I can't very well tell her that. "I'm not sure. Perhaps a little reading. Hunting maybe. I haven't fed in awhile, looking forward to this weekend."

She nods and goes back to conscientiously eating her cereal. I know I should stop staring, but I simply can't.

She eats the rest of her breakfast in silence while I continue to watch her. As she stands to take her bowl to the sink to wash it, she drops her spoon and bends over to retrieve it. I take in the site of her bent over and even as I feel myself hardening, I offer a quick "I'm going to go hunting now. I'll be back in a few hours." And then I bolt from the house.

After running for twenty minutes, I stop. What is wrong with me? How have I gone from only desiring my beautiful wife, to finding myself unable to control my body around Bella? And why now? She's been spending time at our house for almost a year now. Her and Edward are closer than ever.

I push the thoughts from my head and begin the hunt.

*****

After completely satiating myself on blood, I decided to head home. It's only been an hour, but I want to get cleaned up and prove to myself that I am stronger than I think. I can easy put this whole Bella nonsense out of my head.

And I fully start to believe that until I reach the edge of our property. I hear the shower running on the third floor of the house, and I know Bella is in there. Nude. Wet.

I'm standing outside the bathroom door before I realize I've moved. I'm already hard as I move without thinking. I register the fact that what I'm doing is wrong. That I should stop before I do something I'll regret, but these thoughts are brushed aside as I hear Bella humming lightly to herself, I can hear her flip the cap of her shampoo and the scent of strawberries imbibes the air. The warm water makes her scent somehow more potent and I'm unable to stop myself from silently opening the door and slipping inside.

Pressed back against the bathroom door, I watch in rapt fascination through the fogged glass of the shower door as Bella washes her hair methodically. Through the haze, I follow the suds down her lithe body, memorizing each blurred detail.

Her humming continues as she rinses the shampoo out, following it up with conditioner. Once she's applied this to her hair, she moves on to wash her body. A bright pink loofah, ripe with sudsy body wash, is dragged along her body. She starts with her arms, trailing it up and down. I can hear the porous material dragging over her skin and I'm envious of it.

One of my hands is lightly palming my erection through my pants as I watch her swirl the loofah over her breasts. She sighs a content little sigh and I can just make out her pebbled nipples through the steam. How I long to feel those little peaks in my palms, in my mouth, against my chest as she presses her nude body into mine.

_So wrong._

I want her.

Bella continues to wash herself, oblivious to my presence. Once rinsed, she washes the conditioner out of her hair and turns the knobs, turning off the water.

This is my cue to leave, but Alice's words echo through my mind. "_Let what happens, happen._"

I'm trusting you on this one, Alice.

The door to the shower swings open slowly, steam billowing out. I stand, frozen, as Bella steps carefully from the shower onto the plush bath mat. Water droplets trail down her body and cling to her as though they can't stand to part from her magnificent flesh. I don't blame them.

She grabs a towel from the counter, still unaware of my presence, and unfolds it. As she moves to wrap it around herself, she turns then, and spies me watching her.

She screams and drops the towel.

"Carlisle! What are you doing in here?!"

Her heart is hammering in her chest and she's blushing an incredible crimson on top of the slight pink from the heat of the shower. Quickly kneeling and snatching the towel from the floor, I hold it out to her. She grabs it and quickly holds it to the front of her body, covering herself as best as possible. I have yet to say anything.

"You shouldn't be in here. I thought you were hunting." She's much quieter, but her heart is still racing.

"I couldn't stay away," I reply softly. I'm unsure if she hears me, but her hitched breath tells me she does. And I know that what I've said is true. I can't stay away.

"You need to go. I need to get dressed."

I shake my head slowly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't." I step towards her and she retreats, pressing back against the bathroom counter. "I won't hurt you," I say.

Swallowing hard, she nods. "I know. But...but you have to leave. I'm...naked." She blushes harder and tries to pull the towel around her.

Another step towards her. "I don't know what it is, Bella. I've never been drawn to you like the others. Your blood smells so sweet, but that's not what is pulling me to you now."

Her eyes widen. I can't tell if she's scared or in shock. Then she asks quietly, "What is?"

"Last night, I heard you." She doesn't understand at first. "You weren't alone, Bella. I heard what you did."

Bella's eyes squeeze shut in humiliation and she curses under her breath. "You were all supposed to be gone."

"I was here. I was outside Edward's room. Listening. And Bella, your scent...I could smell your arousal even through the door." I'm painfully hard and I take another step towards her as she keeps her eyes closed.

"I never would have, if I'd known someone was here." She sounds like she's on the verge of tears. The steam in the bathroom has started to dissipate and I can see her so clearly. More clearly than ever before. She's absolutely stunning.

"Look at me, Bella." I take the last step forward and am directly in front of her.

She opens her eyes and raises her head, gasping and jumping slightly at my closeness. Her gaze moves slowly up to my face and she looks deeply into my eyes. I know they're completely black with lust. Lust I haven't felt for anyone other than my wife in centuries.

"What do you want from me?" she asks, timidly.

What do I want from her? Do I want her body? Yes. Do I want to feel her quake under me in climax? God yes. Do I want her to scream my name in ecstasy? More than anything else at the moment.

"I want you."

* * *

**Review, please! Next chapter (already started) is delightfully devious. **

**PS: Internet at home is being super cruddy, so updates will be made when possible. I've had this one ready for several days now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own them. Unfortunately.  
**

* * *

"No," she whispers without any conviction. But her body betrays her and I inhale deeply at the first traces of that alluring aroma.

"Yes, Bella." I reach out and lightly trail my fingertips over her damp, bare shoulder. She shivers, from the coolness of my touch or from the shock of me touching her, I don't know. Either way, her body responds with more arousal. "I can smell you."

She snags her lower lips between her teeth, biting down hard. Shaking her head, she says again. "No." Squeezing her eyes shut, she continues. "I can't. I love Edward."

"And I love Esme."

As I speak these words, I know deep down that I can not truly bring myself to cheat on my wife, my mate. But...perhaps there's something else.

"Bella, I want to watch you. I swear to you, I won't touch you, but I need to see you touch yourself." Yes. This will work. Bella will please herself and I'll watch.

Her breath hitches and I see her stomach clench and unclench. That heady, musky scent becomes even stronger. Yes. She's highly aroused.

"No, Carlisle. It's wrong." But her voice has no hint of power to it. She wants to do it.

"Please Bella. It'll be okay. Everyone will be okay." I step back from her, holding my hands up in supplication. "I won't touch you at all. Please do this for me, Bella. Please."

She shakes her head slowly, her mind warring with her body. "Edward will hate me."

"As far as Edward will know, I snuck in on you pleasing yourself. I will take full responsibility." Bella is watching me intently now, so I trail one hand slowly down my body - over my chest, down over my stomach, until I'm palming my erection. I squeeze gently and moan. "Let's go to his room, Bella."

I open the door and after hesitating for a moment, Bella hangs her head and walks past me. I follow her into Edward's bedroom, where she stands facing away from me. Her towel is slung low around her body, exposing most of her back to me. I long to trail my tongue up her spine to watch her shiver, but I won't touch her.

"What should I do?" she whispers.

My erection throbs. "Remove the towel."

I see her tremble slightly as the towel loosens. After pausing for a few seconds, she lets out a shuddering breath and the towel drops to the floor. Her entire backside is exposed to me. Her beautiful smooth back leading down to the flare of her hips, the delicious curves of her exquisite bottom.

I swallow back my desire to take her and say, "Turn around for me, Bella. Let me see all of you."

She's trembling harder and her breath is coming in erratic shudders, but she does as I say and slowly turns, her head lowered, damp hair doing a poor job of concealing her blush. Facing me, I watch in awe as her nipples harden further, and I moan as a wave of her scent hits me. At my moan, she peeks up at me. I smile warmly at her.

"You're very excited, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Sit on the edge of the bed, Bella."

She turns and quickly scurries to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Crossing her arms over her exposed chest and pressing her legs tightly together, she waits for my next command. It's so much more thrilling to be in charge of someone like this than I ever expected.

"Please lower your arms, dear. I want to see your beautiful breasts." I stay near the door, offering her comfort of the extra space.

Her arms drop to her sides, but she keeps her legs tightly together. That's fine. We'll get to that.

I reach massage myself through my pants lightly. "Look at me, Bella."

Raising her head, she gasps, "Carlisle." Her gaze is slightly glazed as she watches me rub myself. Unconsciously, she licks her lips and I groan. She's testing my self-control.

"See what you're doing to me, Bella? You've made me so hard. So hard I can't help but touch myself." I step forward a little, but leave plenty of distance. "Last night, listening to you, do you know what I did?" She swallows hard and shakes her head, her eyes never leaving my hand. "I unzipped my pants, pulled out my erection, and masturbated while smelling you. I stroked myself, imagining it was you wrapped around me, bringing me to my climax." She moans softly, a sound that causes a little fluid to leak from my tip. "Does that turn you on, Bella? Knowing you made me masturbate?"

"Fuck yes," she breathes out.

"Do you want to see me masturbate for you, Bella? Do you want to see how hard you make me?" I step closer.

She nods and her legs spread a little without her noticing. The scent increases.

"Then show me what you were doing, and I'll show you what I was doing."

Almost as though she doesn't realize she's doing it, her hands raise up to her breasts, lightly cupping them. I watch intently as Bella takes her hardened nipples in her fingers and gently rolls them, eliciting a tiny moan.

"Beautiful," I whisper, stepping closer. "Pinch them, dear."

A whimper escapes her as she pinches her nipples, surprisingly roughly.

"Such a naughty little girl, you like it rough?"

I'm awarded with a new wave of her scent spreading through the air. Ah, she likes dirty talk, does she?

"Spread your legs for me, Bella. Let me see your pretty little pussy."

Her head falls back and she lets out a little moan, parting her legs for me. I can see her glistening sex, so wet at the thought of me touching myself.

"Please Carlisle," she whispers.

"What, Bella? Tell me what you want." I move even closer. My knees are a mere foot from hers and I'm nearly lost in the musk of Bella.

One of her hands drifts from her nipples over her stomach, the muscles clenching and releasing with her excitement. "I want to see it," she says, a blush creeping over her skin. So wanton and still so shy. A beautiful combination.

I smirk. "You want to see my cock? Tell me."

She closes her eyes and swallows hard as her fingers reach the apex of her thighs.

"I-I want to see your…cock."

It's such a breathy whisper, a human wouldn't have been able to hear it, but hearing those words fall from her lips sends a surge of lust through me and my pants are open and pushed down before she can change her mind.

Her eyes are still closed in embarrassment, so I say, "Look at me, Bella. Look at what you do to me."

As her eyes flutter open, Bella's gaze immediately lands on my swollen cock, watching me with such passion in her eyes as I make a fist around my length and pump it a few times.

"Is this what you want to see? Me jerking my cock for you? Rub your clit." I can feel that I'm losing control of myself. I want so badly to touch her, taste her. But I can't. I know that I can't. I just need her to do it for me. "I want you to rub it and slide your fingers inside your pussy. Fuck yourself for me Bella."

Her head lolls to the side as she does what I tell her. I can't tear my attention away from her fingers sliding over and through her wet flesh long enough to look at her face, but I can hear her breathing roughly through clenched teeth. She's so excited it's almost palpable.

"Such a dirty little girl, rubbing your pussy for your father-in-law. Making me so hard. Making me want to lick that pretty little pussy." My fist is quickly sliding up and down my erection now, and I can hear through her erratic breathing that she is getting close to her climax.

Bella's back arches off the bed slightly as she whispers a steady stream of curses, mixed along with a few "oh God"s and numerous "yes, Carlisle"s.

I moan with her as her breath hitches one last time, a silent cry lodged in her throat as she releases on her fingers. Seeing her lose control and smelling her scent so heavy in the air, I grunt with my own release, three strong spurts spilling over my hand, dripping onto Bella's thighs from my position so close to her. I don't know when I got so close, but I'm in such dangerous territory.

I step back as she collapses back on the bed and I grab her towel from the floor. I quickly wipe my semen from her thighs, then my hand. I want to feel bad, but I just…don't. And I don't think she does either.

"Thank you, Bella," I say softly, fixing my clothes.

She looks up at me with a lazy smile and replies, "Anytime, Carlisle. Anytime."

With that, I leave the room, and the house. We've both got some thinking to do.

* * *

**Okay, so, one more chapter? I think so. A Sunday chapter. Family coming home chapter. **

**And why, exactly, is it that its so hot when Carlisle talks dirty? **

**Review for me! Pretty, pretty, pretty please? With a dirty-talking Carlisle on top (of you)?  
**


	4. Author's Note

So, because God apparently hates me, my computer died. Yeah. With all my work on it. So everything that I had done for my stories is gone. I'm going to be working on getting it all put together again, but until I get a computer that I can be on for more than twenty minutes or so, I won't be able to get much done.

So, I guess I'm on a bit of a hiatus. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me 

I promise I'll work on them as soon as I get a new computer!

Before I go, I wanted to say thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed/story alerted/favorited my work since my last updates! You guys are beyond awesome.

Oh, and sorry for the fake update.


	5. Experiencing epic brain fail

So I hate to do it, but I'm officially going on a writing hiatus. I really don't want to, but I'm experiencing an epic case of brain fail lately. I open my stories, go to write, and…nothing. Absolutely nothing comes out. I just stare for like half an hour, willing something to come to mind and nothing does.

What really sucks is that I've got literally about a dozen other stories either started, or the basic plot lines laid out. And I just can't get into the writing of them.

So, until I can get over whatever the hell is wrong with the part of my brain related to writing, I'm going to just…not. But I promise, I PROMISE, that I am not abandoning my stories. I will continue with them when I can offer you something that isn't totally shit.

Please don't hate me guys. Pretty, pretty please?


	6. Indie Nomination!

Sorry this isn't a real update, but one of my other stories, Small Town Wonders, has been nominated for The Indie Twific Awards! It's up in the Best Undiscovered Erotica Complete category. First round of voting is 7/8 – 7/12. So if you haven't read it, click over there and check it out. And then vote for me! I'll love you all forever! And super big thanks to whoever nominated me.

Go to theindietwificawards dot com to vote and to check out the full list of nominated stories.

THANKS!!

-seamonkey


	7. Continuation

I know I haven't updated this story in forever, and I hate to disappoint, but I won't be continuing it. However, **_Iridescent Bellisle Cullen_** has asked my permission to continue the story and I said yes. To find the newest chapters, click the link and check under "My stories." Be sure to leave your reviews there!

u/2047873/ 


End file.
